Lotta Sneezing
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lotta wants to spend some time with her beloved bunnies, but it's hard to do that when their fur makes her sneezy.


Lotta had just come home after a long day of playing with her friends, Audrey and Dot. Now that the sun had gone down, all Lotta was looking forward to was spending some quality time with her pet bunnies before bed.

Lotta climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, then placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and pushed it open, then was quickly greeted by the sight of the cages where her numerous bunnies resided. They'd been fed, cleaned and taken care of while Lotta was gone, but seeing their owner return brought vague smiles to the small animals' faces.

"Hi, my bunny buddies, I'm home!" Lotta greeted them. "Ready for some snuggles?"

She went over to one of the cages and lifted the door up. She brought two bunnies - one an all-white rabbit, and one white rabbit with black spots on his body - out of the cage and held them in her arms. She sat down on her bed and hugged the bunnies, rubbing them gently upon her cheeks as she did so.

"Oh, bunnies are so furry and so soft..." Lotta mused. "Especially you, Snowball, and you, Speckle."

Both white Snowball and black-and-white Speckle seemed to enjoy the attention they were receiving. That being said, Speckle couldn't help but shake his body out, sending small amounts of rabbit fur into the air. And some of this fur floated about and touched the end of Lotta's nose, causing it to twitch as her eyes widened almost immediately.

"Hmm? W-what is this..." Lotta tried to finish her question, but the sudden tickle that the hairs had brought to her nose wasn't going to let that happen. Her eyelids lowered as her breath hitched. She needed to sneeze.

"Ah, hah... Haaah..." Lotta opened her arms as she brought them up to opposite sides of her ribcage, letting go of Snowball and Speckle as well as allowing them to hop away in the process. With a final inhale, Lotta tilted her upper body back before she sneezed.

"Aaaah-tchew! ...Chyeww!" Even after two sneezes, the itch in her nose hadn't gone away. Maybe one more would bring enough relief, so she went ahead. "Hahhh-chioo!"

Nope, still not enough. Lotta's nose still tickled, even as she rubbed it with her hand. But she was more worried about Snowball and Speckle; where'd they go? She hadn't scared them away with her sneezes, had she?

"Snowball?" Lotta turned her head one way, but didn't see her. She turned her head the other way. "Speckle?"

Trying to get rid of the sensation in her nose, Lotta sniffled once - only to gain a pre-sneeze expression before entering another cute fit.

"Chuu! Ah-chew! Haah-chyu! ...Hehh-chyooo!"

She stepped off her bed, then looked underneath it for one of her bunnies. Maybe it was because she couldn't see well under it, but she didn't see either of them.

"Oh, where are you, my bunnies?" Lotta asked. "There's nothing to be... Ahh, afraid of... Hehh..."

She stood up again, then placed both of her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop the next sneeze from coming. It seemed to work, so she pulled her hands away and looked underneath her end table. No bunnies there, either.

"Where'd you go?" Lotta wanted to know, not realizing she wouldn't get a response. Then she sneezed again, throwing her hand over her mouth. "Ah-chyeww! Htchyuu!"

"Ugh, why does bunny fur have to make me so sneezy...?" Lotta wondered to herself as she rubbed her nose with her other hand.

Just then, she saw Snowball in front of her dresser. The white bunny was looking at one of the shiny knobs and sniffing it in curiosity. Lotta smiled.

"Snowball!" she said as she went over to her, just as the little rabbit perked her ears up and looked at her. Before she could pick Snowball up, however, Lotta suddenly sneezed again, causing her pet to flee. "Haaah-chew!"

As soon as Lotta recovered from her sneeze, she opened her eyes to see the rabbit had gone. She held her hands over her mouth in embarrassment as she looked around for Snowball.

"Snowball? I'm so sorry!" Lotta stated. "Come back!"

She didn't, however. Lotta removed her hands from her mouth and sighed. She might as well look for Speckle, too. She looked underneath her dresser as well as on the top of it, but didn't see her black and white bunny or her white bunny.

"Oh, where could they be?" Just as Lotta asked herself that, her nose twitched again. Gee, how much did that simple bit of rabbit fur bother it? "Aaaah... Haah-chew! Chyew! Chuu!"

Lotta sulked as she sniffled a couple of times, her now red nose feeling sore and still having a faint tickle inside. She wasn't going to let the fur of her beloved pets stop her from finding them, however.

Just then, she saw two familiar-looking rabbits hop up to her feet, sniffing at her shoes. She smiled. They were exactly the ones she'd been looking for.

"Oh, there you are..." said Lotta. She bent over and picked Snowball up, then walked over to her cage and placed her back inside. She then looked down at Speckle and held her hand towards him. "Come here, Speckle."

Speckle did as he was told and hopped towards Lotta, before she finally lifted him off the floor as gently as she could. She cuddled his face a little, but then her eyes widened. The tip of one of Speckle's velvety soft ears had rubbed underneath her nose, creating a nigh-indescribable tickle in her nose. But she couldn't sneeze now, or else she'd just scare Speckle off again.

"Ah, heh... Haaah..." Lotta inhaled before she held her breath, thinking denying thoughts to herself. She didn't need to sneeze. She didn't need to... She sniffled and turned towards Speckle's cage.

"Heh-ehh..." Lotta pulled the door to the cage open and placed Speckle inside. "Haaaah~~..."

She was barely able to close the door in the cage before she exploded once again, this time with a sneeze much louder than she was used to.

"AHHHH-CHYEWWW!" She made sure to cover her mouth, but she used both hands to do so. That wasn't the best idea, since her hands were covered in bunny hairs that quickly made her need to sneeze loudly again. "HAH-CHUU! TCHEWW! CHIUU! AH-CHOO! HAAH-Chyieww! Aaah-ptchyuuu! Nncheew! Aachew!"

It took her quite a few sneezes, but eventually, the tickle in Lotta's nose finally subsided. It helped that the more forceful sneezes managed to blow the fur off of Lotta's hands. Lotta sulked once again, however, as she rubbed her nose a few times with her hand.

"Ughh..." She sniffled. "I hope I'm not allergic to my bunnies. That'd be the worst..."

For the rest of that night until she had to go to bed, Lotta kept her bunnies in their cages as she played with then and petted them. Maybe in the next couple of days, she would take some allergy medicine - assuming she had some - before playing with her bunnies again. She wasn't sure if she was allergic after all, but she didn't want her pets' fur to send her into a sneezing attack again, so it'd be better to be safe than sorry.

Or maybe she just had to be more careful when handling her bunnies. Whatever would help keep her from sneezing, that was what Lotta would plan to do next time she played with her pets.


End file.
